A Waltz
by Starry.Smiles
Summary: It seems as though I am in my own little bubble of nerves and anxiety. I am the only one in the room nervous, scared. The world seems to be a complete stranger to me. Time pops the bubble, for I have come to the realisation that we must dance.


At Hogwarts, it has always been a tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to plan, open and close the annual Christmas Ball with a waltz.

_Why?_ To be quite frank and honest, I have not a clue.

It was even more a tradition that was reinforced after vanquishing the evil Lord Voldemort.

During the last few weeks of summer, I received an Owl from the Headmistress. Of course, I had my own thoughts and speculation as to what the letter contained, but nothing was compared to what I found on the parchment. The Headmistress confirmed that I received the coveted position of the Hogwarts Head Girl.

Excited, much? Indeed, I was. I was ecstatic. It seemed like nothing could stop me after I found out I was selected for the position. I felt like all my dreams had come true, that I could make my goals even higher. I felt like I could touch the sky and reach for the stars. It was a position that I was after since first year, when I found out from _Hogwarts, A History_ that there was such a position available.

My mum and dad were extremely proud of me, for it was the only thing from Hogwarts that they actually understood without my having to explain to them through some reference to Muggle examples.

Then it struck me. I had no idea as to who would be Head Boy. It was evident that the Headmistress would not choose a student from her house once more, for it would not promote interhouse unity and friendship. She would have to choose my counterpart from Slytherin.

Slytherin was not a house that got on very well with the other houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was an exception, as it was more of a neutral house, though its loyalties leant more towards the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs in events such as the war (choosing the Light) and Quidditch. Indeed, the Slytherin house produced some intelligent students, such as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. They were best friends, who went on to become Lord Voldemort's deadliest fighters…

And suddenly, they saw the Light and ran straight for it. Indeed, it was a surprise for the rest of the wizarding world, for nobody expected such a move from the Dark. Not that anyone minded – they and their families became spies for the Light and the intelligence helped Harry Potter triumph against the Dark Lord.

I suspected that the Headmistress would choose one of them, for they were not far behind me in the academic standings at the end-of-year exams that occurred each year. It would also show the Hogwarts unity and that rival houses Gryffindor and Slytherin have overcome differences to put up a united front.

I distinctly remember one year, though I'm not sure whether it was third or fourth year, when I had come first by a _mere _half mark in Transfiguration. I still recall this memory with a slight shudder, for it was _so very close_! Competition between me and the three Slytherins has been very close throughout the years… in Potions; they always beat me because of Professor Snape's partiality towards those of his own house.

I remember being on the train, walking cautiously towards the Heads carriage. Sliding the door open, I saw a dark figure sitting upright, eyes staring intently out of the window. Those eyes glanced up, and nodded briefly in acknowledgement to me. I instantly recognised him as Blaise Zabini, who was _usually_ second to me.

We conducted the Prefects' meeting with civility and avoided speaking to each other at all costs.

My mind flashed back to when the Headmistress requested our presence in her office. I remembered how she told us, in her usual prim voice, eyeing him in warning.

I then remembered offering a truce, for I remembered reminding him in my know-it-all voice that we had a large burden to carry out. He agreed, albeit reluctantly.

I blinked, as I returned to reality, for it reprimanded me for losing myself in my cloud of thoughts and the past. In mere months we have come so far, we have achieved so much for the school. There has been so much improvement.

I glance sideways at him, observing his expression. He didn't put any of his emotions on show.

It seems that I am in my own little bubble of nerves and anxiety. Everyone else is happy, laughing with not a care in the world. They are recovering rapidly from the war. I am the only one nervous, scared. The world seems to be a complete stranger to me.

Only time pops the bubble, for I have come to the realisation that the ball must begin.


End file.
